Angel Of Light, Angel Of Darkness
by Shinji Shazaki
Summary: Hello!  My latest fic is yuri, believe it or not.  Takari fans, or any person that likes Hikari in a straight relationship should stay away.  AU fic, where the digimon aren't there.  Well, read, review, and enjoy please!  No flames for the yuri thing!  I


Angel Of Light, Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Light, Angel Of Darkness

[A/N: (Rips out hair and screams in rage)GOOD GOD!WHY IN THE HELL DID I GET A FREAKIN' YURI IDEA?!WHY, WHY, WHY?!I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with yuri, it's just that I try to stick to straight or yaoi.I'm not stating the pairing right off.I never know, maybe I'll make it lemony fresh.You figure out the damn pairing!Oh, and I hope you like it.AU sort of, just no digimon.First person to one of the people in the pairing.I'm going to get killed for this…]

[Disclaimer: Don't own.]

I guess it all started when I was eight.It started out as a simple admiration, and then, six years later, it had turned into complete longing.

Maybe I should start at the very beginning.It really started that fateful school year, when my brother received the assignment to work on a project with an older student.

He received _her_ as his partner.

I remember it all quite clearly.Taichi had come home that day with her, completely unconcerned about the assignment.

"Oh, Taichi-kun, is this your girlfriend?" Okaasan teased.I smiled slightly, knowing that Okaasan already knew that she was his partner.

"No." Taichi yawned, "This is…what's your name again?""Shazaki." she had bowed politely, "Shazaki Shinji.""Well, it's certainly a pleasure to meet you." Okaasan smiled and reached out her hand.She and Okaasan were almost the same height, Shinji being slightly taller.

I use free time I have sometimes to go over those few precious moments I had to look at Shinji.She was extraordinarily tall and thin, wearing clothes that showed her figure.Tight black jeans with a normal-sized shirt that slightly showed her full chest…

How I wish now that I had looked more closely.

"And this is my imooto, Hikari-chan." Taichi waved his hand at me with a smile, "Hikari-chan, this is Shinji."I glanced from Taichi to Shinji.She had a kind smile on her face, and held out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hikari." she said.I half-dropped my pencil and took her hand.Her fingers were incredibly long, and her grip was strong.Her skin was light, not exactly pale, but appealing.And when I looked at her eyes, I was completely captivated.

They were the deepest blue I had ever seen, and reminded me greatly of an ocean just before the sun rose.

I watched as Taichi yawned again and led Shinji to his room, already bored with the project.I now realize how grateful I was to have little homework that night; I wouldn't be able to concentrate on much else.

It was perhaps two hours before I saw Taichi or Shinji again.I was unsuccessfully trying to read a book, when Okaasan asked me to bring Shinji and Taichi a snack, to keep up their working energy.

I knocked nervously and opened the door.Taichi had dozed off a long time ago on his part of our bunk-bed.Shinji was using the computer to research the subject of the project—I can't remember what it was anymore—and smiled at me.

"Arigato." she said in that soft tone that made me smile.Her voice made me think of a soft breath of wind that rustled through the leaves of a tree."What time do you have to go home?" I asked on a complete whim, "It's getting pretty late."

"It doesn't really matter when I go home, but I should be leaving soon." she replied, brushing her brown bangs from her eyes, only to have them fall right back."But won't your parents get worried?" I inquired.Her eyes flashed—it looked like yellow fire had taken over the blue of her eyes, literally—and she tensed.

"My parents died about a year ago." she whispered.That of a demon's—a devil's—suddenly replaced her kind voice and I jerked back."They died in a car crash that I alone survived." the demonic voice hissed.She brushed back her bangs and held them back, tapping a scar that cut in a diagonal slash upon her forehead.

Shinji suddenly snarled angrily and stood up.Her hand flashed out and something happened that I could barely register.The data was saved from the website, and the window was closed before I could realize it."Do not mention this again!" she growled.

Then, brushing by me roughly, she opened the door, and simply left.

"Her parents are dead?" Okaasan asked me as she cooked the night's dinner.I nodded dumbly, trying to understand how she had turned from normal to a demon.

"Oh!" Okaasan suddenly jerked up, "Now I remember!There was an article in the paper about that crash!It only mentioned the crash because her mother was a government official.How horrible."

I lay awake that night, thinking over everything I knew.Could I be called rude, inconsiderate?I had no clue that her parents had died, but she acted as if I knew.

I did not see her anymore.She never came over from then on, except for once more.The next day, Taichi had come panting in, changing his clothes quickly and popping out a floppy disc from the computer.

"Working over at Shinji's house." he panted as he ran out the door again.I looked beyond Taichi, and saw Shinji.Yellow fire burned in her eyes as she looked at me with a dark scowl.Then, the door shut.

The years rolled by and we both grew.I never spoke another word to Shinji, because she always seemed to avoid me.She and Taichi received an 'A+' on the project, and I tried to learn everything I could about her.

She was a smart student, but one that got in trouble very often.If there was a flaw to her that others saw but I did not, was that she had a vicious temper.The smallest thing could set her off, and she often lashed out at others with words, but more often with violence.

I was amazed that she never got suspended or expelled.

I wanted desperately to see her.I cared nothing about her temper; I only wanted to get to know the real Shinji.

Gods, I could be accused of having an obsession with Shinji.I watched for her and stared as long as I could when I did see her.As I matured into a young woman, fourteen-years-old as she had been when I met her, I became more physically attracted to her, more deeply drawn to her.But then I began to question myself and the choice I had made.

"Hikari, are you all right?" Miyako asked me one day.I jumped at her voice, leaping out of whatever fantasy I had been having."Hai, of course." I replied, "Just thinking.""About Takeru?" she teased.I looked across the room at Takeru Takaishi, who was talking with his friends.Takeru was possibly my best friend, but I had no attraction to him.

Miyako gave up at my silence, and started to chatter with her girl-friends.I turned my head back to my desk and closed my eyes, slipping back into any fantasy that my mind would create.

I did not go home that night.I stayed out, contemplating my emotions and slipping between reality and fantasies.A crack of thunder rolled across the dark sky and I glanced at my wristwatch before it became unreadable with the rain—past midnight for the gods' sake.

Finally, weary of it all, I collapsed down onto a park bench.Being yuri was wrong, wasn't it?Being in love with a person six years older than me was wrong, wasn't it?Being in love with Shazaki Shinji was wrong, wasn't it?

"Come again?"

I gasped and looked up.Oh gods…Shinji was standing right before me, standing beneath an umbrella.I stared through the rain, a blush burning upon my cheeks.

Suddenly, Shinji's hand shot out from her side and grabbed my arm.I gasped again, but was unable to resist as she literally dragged me from the bench and towards somewhere.It was if she had pressed her fingers against a magic button on my arm that made me freeze up.

If I had been paying much attention, I would have noticed that she had pulled me beneath the umbrella as well, but I was too distraught.

Suddenly, I was shoved into a chair and I looked up at Shinji once more.But all I saw was her retreating back as she went off to another room.I forced my eyes to the floor as I heard her dial a number on the phone rapidly.

"Hello, Yagami-san?" she questioned.Oh gods, she was calling Okaasan."Yes, this is Shazaki Shinji." Shinji said, "I'm calling to say that your daughter will be staying here for the night."There was a pause."No, she's perfectly all right." Shinji continued, "It's just very late and I'm sure she's worn out.She looked it when I found her in the park a little while ago."

There was another pause."Hikari is a responsible girl." I heard Shinji speak again, but that devil's voice was toning her words, "She will come back when she is ready.Tomorrow is Saturday, and she has it off."Another pause."Yagami-san!" she nearly shouted this time, "Hikari is tired and it is nearly impossible to see out on the road!I will return her when she is ready to return!"With that, she slammed the phone down.

Shinji came back into the room, but I did not look at her."Hikari…" she said slowly.I cringed and bent backwards.I feared her temper now, and I realized that I had been talking to myself in the park; she had heard everything.

Suddenly, she put her hand under my chin and forced me to look at her.I nearly gasped, but shivered with cold.Her eyes were warm, caring even.And then, she leant forwards and kissed me.I jumped in the chair and almost tried to get away.Then it hit me.

The person I had been dreaming of for the past six years was kissing me.

Was I asleep?Dreaming in my bed of something I wished for?The warmth of her lips against mine was too real…this was real.

She pulled away and I felt as if my world had been dashed."And to answer your previous question, love in its strongest moments can destroy age differences and what other people may think." Shinji whispered to me, "I don't give a damn about what other people say.How about you?"

I stared at her.This twenty-year-old woman…she had stood up to my mother for me…showing that she loved me after six painful years…

I broke down and wrapped my arms around her, sobbing as if the world was going to end.She merely smiled and chuckled slightly, hugging me back.

To say the very least, that night was the best I ever had, or ever will have.

I lay on my side, my hair still dripping wet from the shower the both of us had just taken.I was more worn out then I had been an hour ago.I shivered with restrained pleasure at the mere thought of what we had done.

"Hikari, when do you suppose you'll want to go home?" she asked softly.My eyes shot open and I felt wide awake.How could she ask such a thing?"When do you want me to go?" I asked bitterly.She flopped down onto the bed, lying beside me.

"I'm only asking because I don't want you to ever leave my sight." she wrapped her long arms around me and pulled me close, "So, my beautiful Angel of Light, when do you suppose your parents will be wanting you back?"I burst out into tears for the second time that night.

I was such a moron!How could I possibly think that she was so unbearably selfish?"Hikari, would you kindly stop babbling to yourself?" she chuckled softly, rubbing my back after turning me around, "You make yourself sound like a nutcase."

I blinked.I had been talking to myself again.I smiled and started to cry again, snuggling my face into Shinji's chest, soaking the shirt that she was wearing.

I was alone when I awoke many hours later.I slowly sat up, pushing away the thick blanket that covered me.The rain was still pounding down upon her house, and the storm seemed to only have gotten worse.I looked around, but my lover was nowhere to be found.

"Shinji?" I called softly as I stepped into another room.A tiny wisp of steam coming from a cup caught my eye and I looked at Shinji.She was sitting at a table, staring out at nothing.A mug of coffee was sitting before her, slowly steaming from the coldness of the room.

"Good morning, 'Kari-chan." she smiled without looking at me, resting her chin in her hand.I walked to the table and sat down in a chair close to her.There was a long silence between us, and then I giggled.

"What's with you?" she grinned at me, "I would expect that you would be scared about facing your parents."I stopped giggling and half-heartedly smiled."Well, I am." I admitted, "I've never been more scared in my life."

"Ah yes, the old nerves-eat-away-sanity thing." my lover snickered, "That's what I love about you.You're so damn cute."Her expression turned to that of the expressly warm one when we first met and her hand slipped over mine.

"Hikari, I swear that you won't go through all that alone." she said gently, "I'll be right at your side, through everything.I swear."I sniffed and wiped a tear from my eye.Gods, I had cried more within the span of a few hours than I ever had during my life.

"C'mon, let's go face the music." Shinji grinned at me.

My hands were shaking as I tried to unlock the door to the apartment I still lived in with my family.Shinji put her hand over mine and I finally fitted the key into the keyhole, unlatching the lock.

"Koushiro!" Shinji jumped in shock as we made our way into the kitchen.I stared at the red-haired boy who was sitting at our table, red-faced…

And wearing Taichi's goggles…

Okaasan looked up from the table and saw Shinji's hand holding mine.She leapt to her feet, screaming and tearing at her hair."GOOD GODS!" she cried, "WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU MADE MY CHILDREN LIKE THIS?!"With that, she stomped off to her and Otousan's room.

"Um, what's with Okaasan?" I asked.Taichi coughed and bent his head low so I could only see his hair.The Koushiro boy turned an even darker shade of red.There was a strange silence, and then Shinji burst out laughing.

"Koushiro!" she had to lean on me slightly, "Don't tell me that Yagami-san walked in on you and Taichi!"Koushiro blushed even more and Shinji laughed harder.I blinked in utter confusion, and then I blushed as well."Taichi!" I squeaked, "You and Koushiro…?"Taichi's hair bounced up and down in what I guessed was a nod.

I nearly passed out.Shinji had to hold me up, still snickering."Could we please leave?" the Koushiro boy asked in a soft squeak.

I sat in sadness as Shinji drove Taichi, Koushiro, and I back to her house.Okaasan didn't want this to happen…?A tear of sadness slipped down my cheek as I turned towards the window.I didn't want Shinji to see me weak for the tenth time.

"Jyou and Yamato?" I heard my lover's voice murmur, "Now what would they be doing at my house?"I glanced up slightly to find two boys standing drenched in the rain by the front door.Both had silly grins on their faces, laughing slightly.

"Now, what brings you all here?" Shinji wondered.Jyou blushed slightly with a grin, and Yamato laughed aloud.Taichi and Koushiro had their foreheads against the table, and I was deep in my sadness.

"Well, Jyou and I kinda got walked in on." Yamato laughed at his own situation, "Otousan just kind of stood there.Then, he kind of grinned, and told me and Jyou-chan to go out for a while.What about Taichi and Koushiro?"

"Same thing, only Yagami-san didn't take it as well as your Otousan did." Shinji replied, seeing how Taichi and Koushiro were mute with embarrassment."Oh, so you finally caught Hikari?" Jyou blinked at me and grinned at Shinji.

Shinji smiled and nodded, "Found her in the rain, wondering if it was wrong to love me."She looked around the group at the table, and then said, "You're all free to stay here tonight.I only have one thing to tell you.If you're going to do anything, keep the noise down."

I couldn't fall asleep that night.I lay awake, listening to the easy breathing of my lover, who fell asleep quickly.Finally, unable to stop from twisting and turning, I snuck out of our—her—bed.

"Hikari?" I was stopped in mid-step in the kitchen.A light was on, and someone was there.It was that Jyou person."So, what keeps you awake?" he questioned.

"Uh…" I murmured, unable to answer."I'm only up because Yama-chan is having a squeak-kick fit." Jyou smiled warmly, "He does that sometimes, and it literally hurts to sleep with him."I stood there, looking down at the floor, feeling Jyou's eyes piercing into me."You're having seconds thoughts?" he questioned.

I looked up and into his black eyes.His eyes were hidden behind glasses that looked good on him, but they showed through the clear glass with a sharp intensity.

"Wondering if it was just a one-night thing?" Jyou asked.When I didn't answer, he gestured to the chair across the table from him, and I somewhat reluctantly sat."No…" I replied to his second question, "I really love her, but…"Jyou sighed slightly and murmured, "That's good.She was close to a nervous breakdown."

"Nani?" I looked up fast."Hasn't she told you?" Jyou asked gently, stirring a small spoon in a cup of tea I didn't notice.A sudden impulse struck me."Jyou-san, what's your relationship with Shinji?" I asked.Jyou blinked at me, and then chuckled.

"I'm not after Shinji, Hikari-chan." he smiled, "I've got Yama-chan."I blinked down at the table for a while."I asked you because she and I are best friends." Jyou muttered, "We both told each other about our little obsessions."I looked at him questioningly.

"She, Koushiro, and I are good friends." he explained, "We met at Koushiro's computer class, and just hung out from then on.We told each other our deepest desires.For me, it was Yamato.For Koushiro, Taichi.And for Shinji, she was deeply in love with you.The mere mention of your name would draw her immediately."

I smiled slightly; it felt beautiful to know she really did love me."So anyway, just a little while ago, maybe just a month, we had another mini-meeting here." Jyou continued, "Shinji was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.She was worried that you didn't like her, how your parents would feel, you know, the whole deal."

"But I really do care about her!" I insisted."She didn't know that." Jyou took a sip of his tea, "She thought you gave up on any type of friendship or relationship when she had gotten mad at you six years back.Hell, she was afraid that you didn't like yaoi or yuri people."I looked down at my hands and felt tears nearing my eyes again.

"Shinji constantly asked about you from Koushiro, considering that he was Taichi's guy." Jyou smiled, "It made her feel happy when she learned that you hadn't gotten any interest in anyone.""Jyou, it's my parents." I cut in.Jyou blinked, and I continued, "I'm scared of what my parents will say.Okaasan's already gone nuts about Taichi and I."

Jyou smiled at me and put his hand over mine."Hikari, believe me, what Shinji has probably said about love is true." he said softly, "Love destroys adversity at its greatest.She's not going to stop loving you, no matter what you worry about or do."

"Jyou-san…" I said, at a loss for words, "Arigato.And I hope that you and Yamato are happy."He nodded at me and I stood to leave.

"Oh, Hikari?" he said just before I left the room."Hai?" I replied."Was she gentle with you?" Jyou had a grin on his face.I blushed, but replied firmly, "That's none of your damn business!"I left the room with an embarrassed smile, but happy again.

"Hikari!" Shinji leapt to her feet and darted over to me.I stared up at her; she looked worried."Hikari, where were you?" she asked gently, "I was spooked when you weren't here.""You got worried from that?" I asked in return.She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight."Of course." she whispered, "I love you, Hikari."

"I love you too." I hugged her back tightly.I buried my face in her chest and smiled, ready to go back and face my parents.

I don't know exactly what Taichi and Koushiro did that night, but they too were ready to face their parents.Jyou and Yamato thanked my lover for her hospitality, but said they were going to go back to Yamato's place.Tai, Koushiro, Shinji, and I were going back to our apartment, to face Taichi and my parents.

We did not go into the apartment immediately.It was still frightening to think about having to face our parents."Hikari, I'm right here." Shinji took my hand and squeezed lightly, "I won't let your Okaasan do anything about this."I smiled, but my hand was shaking still.I didn't want Okaasan to do anything about our relationship.

Taichi unlocked the door, and the four of us went in.Okaasan was standing in the middle of the kitchen, her arms crossed, her expression foul.

"Taichi." she snapped upon seeing us, "Hikari.You two will stop seeing these…pieces of trash and get a normal girlfriend and boyfriend!"Taichi grinned, but Okaasan turned on him and shouted, "THAT MEANS A GIRLFRIEND FOR YOU, TAICHI!"

"Kuso…" Taichi whispered.I put my foot down angrily, stepping up towards Okaasan, prying my hand free of Shinji's.

"You aren't the queen of the world!" I snapped, "I can make my choices about how my romance life goes!""The hell you can!" Okaasan stormed up to me and stabbed me in the chest with her finger, staring down at me, "I will not allow you to do such a thing!I will ground you, I will forbid you to speak to her, and I simply will not allow such a thing to go on under my roof!That goes double for you, Taichi!"

"You can't put a barrier over the heart's emotions!" I shouted in reply, "I love Shinji and you can't stop us from loving each other!"

"I WILL NOT ALLOW MY DAUGHTER TO HANG AROUND, MUCH LESS CARE ABOUT SUCH…SUCH…SUCH A **WHORE!!**" Okaasan screamed.I gasped as a dagger plunged into my heart.Okaasan had just called my lover—

"A whore?" Shinji growled, "So I'm a whore, am I?!YOU…"She started to storm forwards, but I tried to stop her."Shinji, please, stop—" I started to beg.

"YOU BITCH!" my lover screamed, "HOW DARE YOU TRY AND TRIFLE WITH THE WAYS OF THE HEART?!YOU GODDAMN BITCH!AND THIS IS YOUR DAUGHTER FOR THE GODS' SAKE!YOU SHOULD SUPPORT HER, NOT DISCRIMINATE AGAINST HER!"I was shaking with fright; Shinji's voice had shifted to that horrible demon's voice.

"Shinji, please, stop!" I tried desperately to stop her.But she was ready to kill Okaasan for what she had said; both about her and the relationship as well.I started to cry, unable to help myself.I looked up at Shinji, and cringed at the yellow flashing behind her eyes.

"Shinji, please, if you really love me, stop!" I pleaded, shaking with fear.Shinji's lips parted slightly in shock, her eyes widening and her irises shrinking.I sobbed and hugged her, still shaking, "Please stop…please…"Shinji lowered her fists and looked at me, her face shocked with horror.

"Oh, Hikari!" she pulled me close and I dragged her down to the floor with me, shaking and sobbing.I merely snuggled my head against her shoulder, crying loudly.Shinji glared up at Okaasan with the darkest glare she could muster.Which, might I add, is a very dark glare indeed.

It was a week later when the plan we came up with was set in motion.

I knelt down on one knee and sealed up the box carefully.I was sad, but happy at the same moment.

"If you need the scissors, they're in the kitchen drawer." Okaasan growled, turning away from my doorway.She bumped into Shinji and scowled angrily before storming away.

"Geez, your Okaasan really does hate me, doesn't she?" Shinji smirked, wiping sweat from her forehead."You haven't been using the steps, have you?" I asked.Shinji grinned in a catlike way and said, "Maaaaybe."I sighed slightly, but smiled.

I was going to live with Shinji.After much debating—yelling mostly—between Okaasan and Shinji, I was to live with Shinji.Period.Taichi and Koushiro had made me stay in Taichi's room for the entirety of the thing.

Taichi had generally been kicked out, but he and Koushiro already had their situation worked out.They were due out for college in a few months, and they were chipping in for an apartment to live together in.

"C'mon, now, that's the last box." Shinji hooked her fingers beneath the box and pulled up, standing up.I stood up as well and started after her.

Okaasan stared at both of us as we came out of my room."We're leaving, Yagami-san." my lover said quite curtly, "If you have anything meaningful to say to your daughter, I advise you say it now, or…"She grinned a fanged grin, "Forever hold your peace."Okaasan merely glared at her, and turned back to her cup of…I think it was scotch.

Jyou waved at us and darted over with the umbrella."So is Taichi done packing?" he questioned."Nearly." Shinji replied, "Here, give Hikari the umbrella and take the box.I'll go help Taichi."Jyou tossed the umbrella to me and took the box.Shinji rushed back towards the stairs and vanished.

It was freezing cold from the April rain, but it was the day we had decided to move out on.Besides, it was the only day we could rent out a moving truck large enough for all five of us to use.Of course, Shinji didn't have to use it because I was moving to her house.Jyou and Yamato had decided it was better to move out so they could have a bit of privacy.

I held the umbrella over the box, smiling broadly.This was so incredibly wonderful.Koushiro took the box with Yamato's help and the two loaded it into the truck.Jyou glanced around the corner of the truck and spotted Taichi and Shinji running out towards us, Taichi's jacket over the box.

"That's it." Taichi panted, "Now all we have to do is get moving to our new pads!""Hey, you guys do know that two of us will have to sit in the back." Koushiro took Taichi's hand in getting down from the truck, "There's only room for four in the front.""Shinji and I'll take the back." I immediately said.

"Whoa." Yamato said."I thought you were going to say that!" Taichi laughed, slapping Shinji on the shoulder."That's fine with me, as long as Jyou drives." my lover shrugged.The four boys grinned at us and clambered up front.Shinji took my hands and helped me up, and then leapt up as well.She slid the door shut as whoever was driving started up the truck.

I clicked on a small flashlight and looked over towards my lover.She was about to say something, when a sharp lurch of the truck threw her over a large pile of boxes, nearly tossing me to the floor as well.

"Dammit, Taichi!" she hissed.With that, she stood up and slammed her fist against the wall that connected to the front and shouted, "I TOLD JYOU TO DRIVE, NOT YOU, TAICHI!"There was howling laughter, and then Jyou took the wheel.

"Shinji…can I ask you something?" I murmured."Sure." she replied, rubbing the back of her head with a calm look."Why did you call me your Angel of Light our first night together?" I questioned meekly.

"It's a pet name, Light Angel." she smirked and walked over.She sat next to me on another box and tapped my nose, chuckling."But why call me that?" I continued.

"Well, I just used your name." Shinji pulled me onto her lap and hugged me, "Hikari means light, so I used it.""And Angel?" I slid my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder."Because you're the Angel that kept me from absolute depression." she whispered.

My jaw dropped."I wasn't happy at all after my parents died." she continued, "And I thought I had no hope for any other person loving me, since I was yuri.No boys appealed to me, and all the girls I knew where idiotic, fashion-obsessed nutcases."She snickered slightly and said, "I should introduce you to Tachikawa Mimi.She's the very example of that."

"So I'm your Angel of Light?" I smiled up at her.She smiled and nodded, and then asked, "So do you have a pet name for me, Light Angel?"I thought for a moment, and then replied, "Tenshi no yami."She looked confused, but pleased."Angel of Darkness?" Shinji asked, "That's cute, but might I ask the meaning of it?""Because you're my Angel." I replied, "An Angel that came from the Darkness to meet me."

She slid her finger under my chin and made me look at her.I smiled slightly as she kissed me.

"Ah, how tender!" Taichi's voice howled with laughter.I abruptly pulled away and found that we had stopped, and the boys had opened the door.Taichi and Yamato were howling with laughter, and Koushiro was trying to make them stop.Shinji took the flashlight out of my hand and threw it towards them, snapping, "Shut it!"The large flashlight collided with Taichi and Yamato's heads and they fell over backwards, their eyes spinning.

"C'mon, we've stopped at your place first." Jyou waved his hand out towards the area outside the truck, "Taichi and Koushiro are last, since Koushiro rented the truck."Shinji stood me up and jumped out of the truck.It had stopped raining, and the sun was starting to shine.

"C'mon, Light Angel." she grinned.I walked to the edge of the truck and paused."It's not like I'm going to let you jump without catching you." she held out her arms encouragingly.I smiled, and literally leapt into her arms.

Shinji hugged me, laughing slightly with happiness.I smiled too.This was going to be perfectly wonderful.


End file.
